Fox Friend:Doing Things Differently
by Kasai no Oni
Summary: A sweet, caring, loving girl(LIES!)gets her chance at the "Thrown into Naruto!" cheese were she makes friends(Friends? Phtts! What friends?)Falls in love(Love? Haha! He can't even get anyone to LIKE him) and saves the world(He can't even do a Bunshin what world is he saving?) Let's see how he-I mean she does it(Terribly I know because I'm there) Damn It Kumi! can you NOT ruin shit?
1. Dead and Fox?

**Wassup GgGg? So I don't know whats wrong with me ,but I suddenly got this idea and it keeps spinning around in my head so much that I can't focus on updating my other story ****_InFamous!:Shinigami's Apprentice!_**** So I magically decided to just fucking write this damn thing down and turn it into a story so I can get the idea out from my brain! This my friends is going to be a ****_YAOI_**** and a ****_SI_****(Self-Insert). Yea I know what your thinking why are you making this a yaoi? The answer is! IDK. Thats how the idea in my brain came up as so I decided well ok it can't be ****_that bad_**** I'll try the yaoi idea. Thanks brain! Well maybe this gonna be a Shounen-ai cause I'm not sure about any sex scenes.**

**So! Lets start!**

"What!" Normal Speech

**"I'm so serious!" **Entity Speech!

_'This can't be real!'_ Human Thoughts

**'It is though' **Entity Thoughts!

**Disclaimer!: I do _NOT_ own Naruto! If I did there would be lots and lots of juicy YAOI! (Yaoi for days people yaoi for days ^-^)**

* * *

Really this could have been worse...

...

...

...

...

I stared at the fox sitting between my legs. Said fox was maybe the size of a medium size dog with red fur and white sock like paws. She had big green eyes with gold specks. She had white tips on her ears, tails, and below her chin. She had pretty white designs on her fur that looked like swirls and dots. She had three dots under both her eyes and one dot on her forehead. She had long swirls starting from the top of her head around her ears that ran down her back to both her front legs and down to her back legs and tails. Yes tailS. She had 5 long swishing tails. She gave me a mischievous smirk with a raw glint in her eyes. I flinched at her look slightly giving her a smile frown.

...

...

...

...

...

...

Nahhh It couldn't get any worse than this...right?

* * *

So I died!

Shocker right? No? Didn't think so. My problem with my death was that it was rather...

SAD!

Like really I could have gone out badass like saving a puppy or sacrifice my self to my laptop or something like that, but noooooooooo fuck my life.

Or rather what was my life.

Well anyway I didn't come here to complain I'm here to tell a story. I'm talking about how I ended up meeting Kumi (Kuu-Mee) the fox I was talking about a few seconds ago and how she fucked up my already fucked up life. So to begin my name used was Reena Hunter and I was about 14 when I died so it wasn't like I was old or nothing. Like I said before my death was rather...there to be honest. It was at a pool party and I never thought it could happen. It was quick and painless I was only aware that I was dead because I could see my body floating in the pool with teenagers screaming in horror. I had blood coming out of my eyes and ears electric shocks running through out my body. I floated above my body and frowned slightly.

"Wow what an anti-climatic death"

Really I could have been more like I don't know panicked, but I was never one for being extra or beating around the bush. I know death was something that was going to happen, but that didn't mean that I wanted death _NOW_. It's not like I didn't have any friends. I did have quite a bit for being the funny girl, but it's not like I would miss them they weren't that important in my life. I lived with my aunt and she was also ok, but it's not like I cared that much about her. I knew she felt the same. I only needed her so that I could have a home in till I left and she only needed the extra money she was getting to take care of me.

Sad right?

Good thing I didn't have to many fucks to give.

...

...

...

...

...

...

I was always a bit uncaring...

Imagine the shock I felt when I woke up in a cold ass forest that felt like death and lust. I've spent a good amount of my time floating around earth in till I was pulled into a dark void and now this.

"Mother fucker..."

Life just hated me at the moment didn't it?

This didn't even _LOOK_ like a forest. It had tall...tress? With mushrooms! MUSHROOMS! The size of blasting houses sticking on the sides of the...tree? I don't even know what to think anymore, but the place looked so familiar...so familiar...

Like...

Like...

Like that village in Naruto! Kusagakure...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

_**FUCK!**_

_WHY!?_

I felt my blood ran cold as the realization finally set in that I.

Uncaring, funny, bitchy child Reena.

Was in the _FUCKING_ Naruto world...

KILL Meeeeeeee!

_NOW!_

I could feel a strong headache settling in and I couldn't help but sway in full-blown panic. My heart raced and sweat ran down my back as I tried and failed to calm the fuck down.

"Come on Ren, calm down this is all weird ass fuck, but I'll get through it right?" I took one look at the dark forest path ahead of me and felt all level-headedness leave my body as I huddled near one of the mushroom tress like Crona's corner in Soul Eater with tears of fear and panic running down my face. I held my hands in front of my face trying and failing to wipe the snot away.

"Who I'm I kidding? IMMA DIE!" I wailed loudly. Which really wasn't a good idea, but I was 14 ok? I can't deal with shit like this.

**"Are you ok, little boy"** A soft voice questioned. I whipped my body around and stared at the red and white colored fox in shock she stared back in concern. I wasn't sure how I felt about random foxes talking to me in my panicked state and the fact that it had 5 tails, but there was so many things wrong with what she said that I had to be a bitch and correct her.

"Err...First of all ma'am I'm not little nore I'm I a boy. I don't know how you came up with that shit, but it's not true" The fox gave me a sort of offended look before stalking up to me with a huff.

**"So you're a smartass huh, Gaki?"** I growled slightly at her which was weird sense I never growled before in my life, but she only laughed at my pitiful excuse for a growl.

**"Look I didn't wanna be mean, but you smell like a boy even if you don't really look like one"** I only gave her a blank look through my tears before standing up straight now noticing that either I got smaller or this fox was fucking huge. I didn't have to dwell on it since I just had to open my big ass mouth for the shock of my life.

"Well I'm not"

**"Why don't you prove it then?"** The vixen questioned with a smirk on her lips. I gave her another glare before grabbing the hem of my black shorts. Which I'm pretty sure I never owned before and gave my privates a small peek.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Not only did I find my _**not**_ vagina hanging from a pair of balls. I found a pair of _FUCKING **BALLS!**_

...

...

...

Oh and a dick.

I think my life span was lessened by 10 years at the utter mind fuck I saw. I think I was in even more shock then my own death.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Which is sad in its own right.

I could feel my headache increase as black spots filled my vision. I gave my..._private parts _one more look just to make sure they were real. They were. And promptly passed out.

PASSED OUT!

_NOT!_...Fainted...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

**"Hey Gaki! Wake up! Wake up! Damn it!"**

* * *

**END! **

**So what do you homies think? Good? Bad? Needs work? Leave your thoughts in a review and I'll make sure to get back to you! (Rhyming accidentally) **

_**Reviews...are...SUGAR!~ **_


	2. Kumi and Clan?

**Yo! Wassup GgGg? I'm so happy with all the feedback I got and so I was like I need to update! It's been too LONG and I'm so sorry, but here it is!  
**

**THANK YOU'S!**

**wolfmoonn30**

**wellhell**

**VariegatedMosaic**

**Solomon07**

**dicloniousprincess15**

**TheMysteriousOtaku**

**Thank you guys for your favorite, follow, and review!**

_**REVIEWS:**_

**dicloniousprincess15: _Thank you! I think any female that found out that she is now a he would have a mini-heart attack :)_**

**Solomon07: _Now you had lots of questions so let me do this in order. When I first read your review I was really confused than I was like OHHHHH! So no Naruto has not been replaced he will still be there. That idea is actually really good but sadly that isn't what this story is about. So you basically kinda ruined my surprise but yea the girl turned boy shall be paired with Naruto I think...? I'm not really sure I could change it so yeah its yaoi. Well this is a self-insert and the girl/boy isn't her same age anymore so I guess it's an AU. She kinda just died and ended up there non of that reborn shit because I don't wanna right that. And finally no that was not Kurama, but she is a fox demon. So I hope that answered all your questions! I hope you continue to find this story interesting it's ok to rant I do it all the time XD._**

**Anyway let's get this story going!**

**Disclaimer: I do not Naruto and sadly never will! All I own is all 65 manga volumes. Yay!**

**WARNINGS!: This story is and will be a YAOI!/shounen-ai. I don't want anybody flaming about it and being rude seeing as I just told you what it was. If you just ignore this and put up a flame anyway I will laugh at your stupidity. I will take constructive criticism because I want to get better and I wanna see what you guys think of my writing styles. As always encouraging reviews are always welcomed!**

* * *

I was floating...

And It felt awesome!

Sadly my lovely dream came to an end when I was suddenly slapped in the face. I jolted up in shock and came face to face with green eyes, a red face, and a big black nose. I yelped loudly moving back away from the unfamiliar face only to bang my head agents one of the mushroom-tress. The familiar vixen laughed at my pain and I glared back at her hissing in pain. I rubbed my back slightly as well I wasn't sure how long I was out, but my back was a bit sore. As I rubbed my back I came into contact with something furry at the base of my spain tucked into my pants. However I couldn't get concentrate on what the fuck was on my back with the fox still laughing.

"Shut up" She only continued to laugh and I couldn't help but pout a bit.

**"Awwwe! The little gaki's pouting!"** She squealed out happily cooing at my slightly. I blushed in embarrassment turning my head away from the large fox.

"Can this get any worse?" I whispered to myself but the fox heard me anyways.

**"It could rain?"**

And just like that cliché #2 happened and a loud clap of thunder rolled around along with a strong down pour of rain. I stared at the vixen in shock and she stared back at me muzzle hanging open and everything. I couldn't help but crack a small smile throwing my body to the ground at the whole thing while the fox barked with laughter rolling on the grassy ground.

**"Hey gaki!, Get up you can crash at my den. You don't wanna be soaked do you?"**

I nodded my head in agreement. Sure some people might think it's crazy to follow some random fox to her den, but I didn't like rain so fox den it is. I stood up patting off some dirt and grass that got on my clothes. Speaking of clothes I looked at one of the rapidly forming pond giving my appearance an overlook. I wore a sleeveless red shirt with bandages starting from my elbows and ending all the way down to my fingers which were covered with black finger-less gloves. I wore black shorts with a single red stripe on both sides. More bandages starting from my ankles and ending at my toes with some red ninja sandals. I also had rapping on my neck but I couldn't help but stare at my hair and face. I had orange hair...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Orange hair...

Really?

It's not like I cared to much about the color of ones hair, but couldn't it be some thing like black?Brown?Even mother fucking blonde!? Sadly that was not the case. My new hair had a curly and spiky look to it. Most of it curled around my neck and face. While the back ends spiked out a bit with a spiky looking bang parted to the left and finally I had a long low ponytail reaching around my butt with a thick curl at the end. My eyes were large and red in color. They looked kinda cool and creepy at the same time being red and all. My cheeks were big with baby fat and naturally pink with two thin whisker marks. So great! I looked like a fucking 8-year-old! But there was something wrong with what I was looking at something very, very wrong. I noticed it at the beginning but maybe I was just trying to trick my self into thinking that the pair of large fox ears (**Don't forget the adorable little white tips!)(Sarcasm**)weren't sitting at the side of my head. My human ears were nowhere to be seen and the more I stared at the twitching ears the more my headache increased. They began to lay agents the side of my head and I began to feel dizzy once more. I finally realized what was probably at the base of my spain. I ran my fingers over the back hen of my pants and grabbed the furry orange tail with a white tip at the end.

I looked at my...tail with slight interest as it waved naturally behind me. I turned towards the fox who gave me a shocked look.

**"Oh look! There's your tail I didn't see it so I thought you didn't have one for a second"** I gave her a blank look. This wasn't even normal so I wasn't sure as to why she was acting like it was.

"Why do I have fox _appendages_ and your acting like it's fucking _**normal!?**_" I yelled throwing my hands up for emphasis. Pulling and tugging lightly at my ears and tail.

**"Because it's normal for you to have them, duh"** I gave her another blank look.

"No it's not! I'm a damn human! Not some fucking fox...? No human! Right?...Errrr...hybrid? UGH! _thingy!_"

**"Your not a...thingy jeez! It's just a clan thing"** I froze staring blankly at the fox once more rubbing my fingers under my eyes. It's a habit.

_"Clan? Oh **hell** naw! This really **is** some Naruto world bullshit!"_

"C-Clan?" Curse my stuttering!

**"Hai, My name is Kumi and I'm your...partner...well your clan calls use _alter ego's_"**

"A-Alt-ter E-Ego's!" I blinked at...Kumi who gave me a smile.

**"Hai Hai! You see when you become a ninja I become your alter ego!"** I shook my head waving my hands in front of her face.

"Wait wait WAIT! First of all you're a girl so what does that do to me? Second how the hell would you become my...alter ego! It makes no sense!" Kumi simply tilted her head in confusion.

**"Didn't anyone tell you?"** I gave her a pointed look shaking my head slowly. It's not like I could tell her that I was a reincarnated 14-year-old girl placed in some hybrid 8-year-old boy. Kumi puffed her cheeks slightly giving me an irritated.

**"It's simple really you see the Genso Clan which is your clan obviously has a partnership with the Kitsuna Clan"** I blinked at Kumi...again! And Genso...Huh I have a really weird last name. I wonder what my name is...

"Kit..suna Clan?" She shook her had at me.

**"Your hopeless"** I pouted slightly.

**"Anyway each clan member is assigned a partner at birth. We can't be around are assigned partner in till their chakra is fully develop"**

"Why is that?"

**"Because we Kitsuna's are natural demons their for we have demonic chakra which can be harmful to your clansmen undeveloped body and chakra"** I nodded my head.

**"Anyway as you can see...are chakra still effect's your clan anyway despite are efforts. Giving you guys better sight, smell, hearing, speed, strength and agility. Your better adapted to cold and hot temperatures and you rarely get sick, but it came with a price"**

"Is it these...appendages?"

**"Hai, You see are chakra did cause some...mutations the whiskers, ears, and tails, but it also brought on a weakness near the tail.(_Sound familiar anyone?_)"**

"Which is...?" Kumi glared at me with a small tick mark. I laugh nervously shrinking away from her. Hey...were still in the rain!WTF.

"Hey Kumi...?" She tilted her head raising an eyebrow seemly not effected by the rain at all.

"Can we get to that den of yours I'm getting cold"

**"Your hopeless**" I blushed in embarrassment pouting again. She turned around waving one of her tails toward her back. I gave her a blank not really understanding what she wanted me to do. She growled under her breath before stalking towards me. I yelped in fear moving away from the growling fox, but she caught up to me. I closed my eyes only to feel her sharp teeth sink into the nap of my neck. I gasped softly from the shock of getting picked up by the neck, but it didn't really hurt. She stood to full height and again she was really big, but not towering over trees big so my feat were hanging from the ground it felt like all my nerves were on hold and I couldn't move at all. I tucked my legs and arms into my stomach and she began running at a brisk pace I closed my eyes in content falling into a light sleep.

**"Hey Gaki? Are you sleeping? My den isn't that far"** I ignored Kumi's muffled voice sagging slightly in her hold.

* * *

_**END!**_

_**So I'm done and again it's been so long sense I updated, but here it is and I hoped you guys enjoyed it! Let me know what you think!**_


End file.
